


Семейная фотография

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Kudos: 4
Collections: Psychopass





	Семейная фотография

— Подари мне его, — заявляет тогда Николас.  
На щеке у его отца дергается мелкая мышца, заклинившая из-за контузии еще под Накхонсаваном, а все остальное застывает, будто вспышка фугасного подрыва превратила Вонга в фотографию.  
— Хм, — только и говорит генерал Хан. — Хм.  
В фотографию превращаются и все остальные. Только ветер нетерпеливо шуршит жухлыми папоротниками, брезентом на грузовиках, длинными волосами Николаса, сжавшего тонкие губы решительно, как кулаки.  
Его отцу жарко до темноты в глазах.  
Генерал смеется.  
Все началось так: он похлопал мальчика по плечу и потребовал доложить об успехах. Николасу справили форму по особым, почти кукольным меркам. Даже погоны пришлось укорачивать, чтобы не свисали с плеч. В свои неполные шестнадцать он стал капитаном.  
— И что ты будешь с ним делать? — спрашивает Хан.  
Глаза Николаса — лазурные, как морская гладь — пенятся решимостью.  
— Иметь, — твердо говорит он.  
Хану нравится этот мальчик. Непохожий на прочих лизоблюдов, капризный и диковатый. Бесстрашный — совсем как солнце, позволяющее себе так же прямо смотреть в лицо генералу. Сразу ясно, чем все закончится. Рано или поздно Хан услышит донесение, которое его огорчит. Эх, скажет он, и нальет себе выпить. У него осторожно спросят, что делать, а он долго не будет отвечать, борясь с нестерпимым желанием уничтожить хоть что-нибудь под рукой, потому что ни времени, ни паскудной человеческой природы не уничтожишь, как бы ни хотел. Потом он, тяжело ворочая языком, будто приподнимая огромные валуны, скажет: и этот испортился.  
Его правильно поймут.  
Фотография рвется по левому краю: не выдержав, к Николасу подходит отец. Крепко сжимает плечо, что-то ожесточенно шепчет. Но чужой страх не липнет к мальчику, его красивое лицо искажается от злости.  
— Что ж, — говорит Хан и не без удовольствия отмечает, как легко Николас сбросил с плеча отцовскую ладонь, делая шаг к нему навстречу. — Бери, раз хочешь. Он твой.  
Офицер перед ними поворачивает голову и после одобрительного кивка Хана опускает автомат. Огромный негр в цепях и ошейнике немо взирает на них от стены, у которой приговор едва не привели в исполнение. Он не понимает по-тайски и еще не знает, что превратился из смертника в имущество. Временно движимое.  
— Спасибо, генерал. Я никогда не забуду, — склоняет голову Николас. Даже благодарить он умудряется с вызовом, щенок. Неужели Вонг проговорился?  
— Наш мальчик далеко пойдет. — Покровительственно хлопая Николаса по щеке, Хан смотрит на Вонга. На побледневшие скулы, подрагивающую мышцу, вздувшиеся вены на потных висках. Ты, говорит Хан, не говоря ни слова, больше с ним не справляешься, муж матери Николаса. Он тебя, холуя, перерос.  
Вонг кивает, что ему еще остается. Как болванчик. Улыбается и кивает, раз за разом, хотя Хан уже давно обошел его и остальные отворачиваются, готовые дальше сопровождать генерала, еще не уверенные, что думать об этом всем, поэтому пока что старательно не думающие лишнего. Вонг бросает последний взгляд на сына, прежде чем последовать за ними.  
Так его жена, сбежавшая сюда из Японии, когда иностранцев там окончательно невзлюбили, смотрела на сколопендру.


End file.
